


Ei koskaan Harryn

by Beelsebutt



Series: Raapalepuuroa [32]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Minor Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, One-Sided Attraction, Suomi | Finnish, kaipuuta, yksipuolinen ihastus
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24341461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: Unessa Bill tiesi aina kenen luokse tulla.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Bill Weasley
Series: Raapalepuuroa [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700011





	Ei koskaan Harryn

**Author's Note:**

> Kirjoitettu 2012, koska Sisilja näytti [tän](http://27.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lox3x4zQok1qzf32ko1_500.gif) eikä suostunut kirjoittaan mulle Bill/Harrya. Kiitos esilukijoille korvaamattomista tökkäisyistä sekä jankutuksista <3 Niin. Sieltä sitten **ei** puutu pistettä!
> 
> Tässä on tasan 100 sanaa.
> 
> Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!
> 
> * * *

Kuinka Bill kohteliaasti, niin vaivattoman pehmeästi kohotti Fleurin luurankorangalle. Kohotti Harryn.

Kuinka Fleur kietoi karkeat kätensä Billin ympärille. Tai Harry.

Kuinka Fleurin nenään kiemurteli Bill, hänen ripsiään hipoi Bill, hänen sanansa otti vastaan aina vain Bill.

Harryn.

Bill oli Harryn, mutta Harry ei ollut Harryn.

Hän oli Fleurin, ja Billkin, ainavain Fleurin.

Unessa Bill tiesi aina kenen luokse tulla. Mutta kun valvekiharat luikertelivat Harryn ajatuksiin, se olikin Ronin hengitys, joka kantautui hänen korviinsa.

Vaikka ajatukset olivat kaukana, harhailivat

Toisessa huoneessa, toisessa talossa, toisessa sängyssä Bill vannoi rakkauttaan niskaan, joka olisi voinut olla Harryn, mutta ei.

Ei ikinä.

Ei koskaan Harryn.


End file.
